


Babysitting

by VickiTheAntagonist



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiTheAntagonist/pseuds/VickiTheAntagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer blows Derek off to babysit his friends baby, Derek wants to know why and goes over to Spencer to see, adorable-ness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first story on Ao3 YAY!!!!

Spencer sinks to the couch, finally a moment to relax. He instinctively reached for the baby monitor to his right when he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped to get the door, ready to strangle whoever was on the other side at 11:18PM. He opened the door to reveal a smug looking Derek Morgan.

“I knew you would be home…” Derek declares way too loud.

“Sssshhhhhhh” Spencer says throwing his arms up almost as if he was trying to catch the sound waves.

“Why, you got a lady here pretty boy?” Derek says trying not to look too surprised, I mean it was a Saturday night.

“No, well technically yes, but just stop talking so loud because it took me nearly an hour to put her to sleep.”

“I am praying you’re not talking about like an actual woman….” Derek says as he sort of pushes his way past Spencer and walks into the living room.

“No, she’s my friend’s daughter. I think that her teeth are starting to come in so it’s hard to get her to stop being fussy, plus Veronica has her so spoiled she won’t fall asleep unless she is in somebody’s arms.” Spencer moderately whispers as he sits on the couch, patting the seat next to him, inviting Derek to join him “the fact that I was able to actually lay her in the bassinet without her waking up and throwing a fit is quite amazing I was walking around trying to put her to sleep for so long my arms hurt.”

“Whose baby is it again?” Derek was slightly lost “And why do you have her?”

“My friends Logan and Veronica, they haven’t had any time together sense Amelia was born to, uh, rekindle their romance, so to speak. Veronica refused to leave the baby with anyone, this is the first time Amelia has been anywhere without her parents for such a long time.” Spencer paused. “She’s really good, just really spoiled.”

“When are they coming to get her?”

“Well, they brought her to me at 8:30-ish and Veronica told me to expect them at 10 but Logan told me that they might not get her until tomorrow.”

“Dang and you’re just going to take care of her all by yourself until then?”

“Yeah”

“What do you know about taking care of a baby?” Derek says with a playful tone but underlying curiosity.

“Enough, so what are you doing here?” Spencer doesn’t really whisper so much as talk a bit softer.

“You blew me off, I wanted to see why.” Derek answers simply.

“Oh yeah sorry I completely forgot that we had plans.” Spencer smiles slightly, “You could have just called, or messaged me.”

“I could have, but I don’t know, I was looking forward to hanging out with you.”

“You can stay here, I was going to watch a movie, and we just have to keep it down.” Spencer offered as he stood up walking near his entertainment stand and flipping through his case of movies.

“Ok, but we aren’t watching any type of documentary.” Derek says with an air of finality but Spencer obviously does not agree.  

“Come on, this is The Human Mind, it’s a three part series about what makes us who we are. I am on the second part about personality it’s only an hour and thirty something minutes.”

 “Really? You _really_ find pleasure in that?” Derek says with a grimace.

“Please, Derek.” Reid look like an abused, starving, kitten and Derek can’t help but nod in agreement to watching this movie he knows will bore him.

Spencer smiles and puts the movie into the DVD player walking towards the couch, taking a comfortable seat next to Derek. He grabs the remote and presses play before leaning back.

“While I don’t agree with half of the theories discussed in this documentary, I think that they present some very viable arguments. You know Behaviorism is one of the major schools of psychology and without bias I have to say that it has some theories that make sense going along with it but….”

“Spencer, I think if I could watch the movie I’ll understand what’s going on.”

“Right, right, sorry.” Spencer leaned back and let the movie immerse him. The only sounds other than the T.V. were the relaxed breathing of both men.

Spencer must have been much more tired than he thought; he awoke sometime later lying against Derek’s knee. He sat up slowly, looking at the screen and wondering when he fell asleep. He looked over and found that Derek was also fast asleep.

“Derek,” Spencer stood up and nudged his shoulder. “Derek it’s,” He looked at his watch. “It’s ten after two.” Derek sat up groggily, he really should go home, but he was so tired.

“I’m crashing on your couch.” Derek went to spread out as Spencer was turning of the T.V.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want, that couch is really uncomfortable.” And with that Spencer grabbed the baby monitor and began the walk towards his bedroom. He pulled on a t-shirt and pair of pajama pants before tossing himself into the bed.

A few moments later Derek walked in. He was wearing a t-shirt and his jeans. Silently Spencer stood back up and started digging through his drawers after a moment he found a pair of sweats and tossed them towards Derek before laying down facing away from his co-worker. He was already half asleep as he felt Derek shifting in the bed next to him. After a few moments both men were sleeping soundly.

Derek awoke to the muffled sound of a crying baby. It took him a moment to realize that the sound was coming from underneath Spencer’s pillow. Derek stood up and rubbed his eyes before walking into Spencer’s guest bedroom, which didn’t have anything more than a baby bassinet, a chair, and piles and piles of books. 

“Awww it’s alright darling.” Derek said gently retrieving the babies’ pacifier. She was still fussing a bit and Derek decided to pull her out of the bassinet. She was so small, and delicate. The room was lit from the very bright moon coming through the window opposite the door.

“What do you know about babies?” Spencer said leaning against the door frame. “For such a macho man, you’re really sweet with her.”

“Shut-up” Derek began rocking the small girl back and forth. “What’s her name again?”

“Amelia.” Spencer walked over to them. She was already almost asleep. He put his forefinger against her soft cheek.

“She’s adorable.” Spencer made a reach for her, trying to place her back into the bassinet. She began fussing again.

“Looks like she doesn’t want to sleep in there.” Derek picked her up again and cradled her in his arms.

“She’s so spoiled.” Spencer was tired. And now there was another dilemma with putting this little darling to sleep.

“She could sleep in the bed with us.” Derek didn’t wait for a response and walked out of the guest room into Spencer’s room. Lying down, he placed Amelia down on the bed close to him. 

Spencer walked into the room and turned off the light, he got into the bed gently making enough space for Amelia to lie safely between them.

“Goodnight Spencer.”

“Goodnight Derek.”

It was early morning the sun barely rising when Spencer heard the doorbell. He slipped out of his bed and down the hall, looking out the door he saw his pajama clad friends standing in the slightly lit front patio. He opened the door.

“Oh Spencer, I’m sorry I just couldn’t go another moment without seeing her. Can you bring her down? No. I’ll get her.” A very hyper Veronica pushed pass Spencer and began her walk down the hall. Logan shot Spencer an apologetic look before taking to follow Veronica.

Spencer closed the door and headed to the kitchen to make coffee, when he heard a surprised cry come from the bedrooms, and then Amelia was crying. Spencer ran towards the bedroom remembering that Logan and Veronica didn’t know Derek, who was probably snuggled up with their baby girl in his bed.

“Oh who is this?” Veronica says nodding her head towards Derek sitting up on the bed. Holding Amelia in his lap.

“My friend Derek. We work together.” Spencer says hoping that’ll calm Veronica down; she really did respect his work.

Veronica reached for Amelia, Derek handed her off.

“Well now I have my baby back. We’ll…..uh…leave you to it now.”  Veronica smiled towards he husband in such a knowing way before walking out of the room. Logan made his way around the guest bedroom picking up all the things that they brought over.

“Thanks for watching her Spencer. Next time though, introduce us to your ** _friend_** before the morning we come to get her.” And with that Veronica, Logan and Amelia were gone.

Spencer thought about the coffee brewing in the kitchen. He also thought about the nice warm spot in his bed. He chose the latter and walked back to his bedroom; the soft snoring let him know that Derek was already fast asleep.

Spencer felt the warmth, he loved that his bed was warm. It was nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. So yeah. I've never actually seen Veronica Mars but my best friend said that their couple name was LoVe and I was like *random fangirl flailing*. Oh and Amelia is the name of this really bubbly girl at school. So that's where that comes from. Oh and that documentary is really one we are watching in Psychology class. Oh this is like my offering to this website. <3  
> I feel like I was accepted to college and this is like my first assignment. Okay, I need to stop now. Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
